My First Love Is A Demon, But It's Okay Because I'm a Demon Too!
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: Himeka is the niece of Shiba Miki, and is asked by her aunt to check on Maou and the others from time to time on her way to and from school. Despite her objections, she ends up enjoying doing so, and slowly falls in love with Lucifer, and becomes good friends with Maou and Ashiya. What they don't know though, is that Himeka is a demon too, but from a parallel universe.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Love is a Demon, But It's Okay Because I'm a Demon Too!**

* * *

**Summary:** Himeka is the niece of Shiba Miki, and is asked by her aunt to check on Maou and the others from time to time on her way to and from school. Despite her objections, she ends up enjoying doing so, and slowly falls in love with Lucifer, and becomes good friends with Maou and Ashiya. What they don't know though, is that Himeka is a demon too, but from a parallel universe.

* * *

Ehhh... There isn't a Hataraku Maou-sama! category?! Poo...

* * *

**CHAPTER I. My First Job is a Weird One, But it's Okay Because it's the Only One I Have!**

* * *

"Himeka, you get it don't you?"Miki asked, with a serious but caring expression. "I'm not getting any older."

"I get it, but I barely have any friends, and if it gets in the way of my social life, I won't _have_ a social life!"the young teenage complained.

"I'm _paying_ you."Miki reminded, taking out a large wad of cash. "You can always hang out with your friends during the weekends. Don't make this harder than it already is Himeka."

"I don't need money! I have all the money in the world! What I need is a _social life! Friends! _People to hang out with! If I have to take care of three guys, I won't have time to do anything!"Himeka whined.

"Well, I guess you couldn't handle it after all. Looks like I'll have to find someone _better_ to do this _simple _job, since you aren't able to do it."Miki sighed sarcastically. Himeka's eye twitched.

"Fine! Geez! Just give me the keys and the apartment number!"the teen groaned in defeat. The obese woman smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this..."Hime growled. She walked up the stairs of the apartment building, and stood in front of the door. She reached in her school bag for the keys, but didn't feel anything. "Eh? Nani? It's not here?"she reached her hand in further and moved it around. Nothing. _'Damn it all.' _she cursed in her head, and sighed. "I guess I'll have to knock."she sighed. She stood closer to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She put her eye into the peephole, but the door swung open, and she came face to face with a boy with violet hair and eyes.

"What do you want so early in the morning?"the boy yawned. Himeka flushed red.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-close..."she blushed, and stepped back. "I'm sorry!"she cried, and ran off. He stood in the hallway with a confused expression.

"What was that...?"he asked, and yawned. He decided to shrug it off, and went back inside to continue sleeping.

* * *

"Ah... What was that? My heart was beating so fast, I can't stop thinking about it..."Himeka sighed, as she stuffed her karaage in her mouth. Her heart beat fast again as she remembered how close their faces were. "DAMN IT ALL!"she slammed her fist onto her desk. Everyone in the class stared at her.

"Himeka-chan, are you alright?"Mizuno, Himeka's friend asked worriedly.

"A-ah! Yeah! There was a bug. Gomen~!"Himeka lied, giving off the 'idiotic anime character' aura. Everyone laughed.

"Geez Hime, you're such a ditz!"they joked.

"Desho?"Mizuno agreed. Himeka fake smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"A letter from the landlady?"Maou asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully it's not another picture of her in a bikini..."Ashiya crossed his fingers.

"What does it say?"Maou tilted his head to the side, as sat down near the kotatsu.

"It says..."Ahiya started.

_'Dear Maou-san,_

_How have you been? Recently, I've been hearing news about the damages caused in the city. Could you be behind it? Anyways, I'm starting to have a strange feeling something bad will happen soon, so I'm having my niece Himeka check up on you all everyday from now on. I hope she behaves, and don't mind her if she gets angry, she's a teenager after all. If you need anything, feel free to ask her. I'm sure she'll be lots of help.'_

"Ah, I see. So her niece is going to come check up on us?"Maou asked.

"It would seem so."Ashiya answered.

"Ah, then could it be that girl that came knocking on the door 4 hours ago?"Urushihara yawned, as he sat up.

"Huh?"the two demons tilted their heads.

"You were both sleeping. She knocked on the door and when she saw me, she ran away..."Urushihara said.

"I'm guessing you're not a ladies magnet are you Urushihara?"Maou sweat dropped.

"Shut it..."the teenage boy muttered.

"Anyways, I'd better head back to work. I only came here because Ashiya called. Chi-chan's covering for me."Maou said, and left.

"Nee..."Urushihara poked Ashiya.

"What?"the man looked at the boy.

"Am I really not that attractive?"he asked.

The door closed with a creak.

"I guess I _am_ unattractive."

* * *

"I guess I'll try again.."Himeka sighed, as she walked home from school. She spotted the apartment, and started up the stairs.

"I'll be back."she heard a voice say. The door opened, surprising her, and she fell backwards, falling down the stairs. She landed on her side, and she had tears in her eyes. "Ah! My bad! Are you okay? !"a man with asked, as he rushed down the stairs. He helped Himeka up, and helped her pick up her stuff.

"I'm fine, thank you..."Himeka said, as she fixed her bangs. "Ah, could you be Sadao-san?"she asked.

"Ah, yeah. You must be Himeka-chan, right?"Maou asked. She nodded. "I see. Well, I'm going out for a bit, but you can go upstairs. I'll be back."Maou said.

"A-ah okay."Himeka blushed. Does that mean she'll get to see that cute guy again? "Thank you."she nodded, and walked carefully up the stairs. She looked back to Maou, who smiled and nodded. She nodded in response and opened the door. She could hear voices, and her heart beat fast. She rang the doorbell.

"Ah, hold on."she heard a voice say, and she heard footsteps. The door opened, revealing a man with white hair. He looked at her and smiled. "You must be Himeka, right?"

"A-ah... Yes. My name is Shiba Himeka, a first year at Miyakotori Academy."Himeka bowed.

"I see. I'm Ashiya Shiro. Please come in."Ashiya said, walking back inside. Himeka followed, and took off her shoes. "Have you met Urushihara yet?"he asked, pointing to the purple haired boy. Urushihara looked at Himeka, who was bright red.

"Y-y-y-yes..."she stuttered, feeling very warm.

"Yo. Himeka-chan, right?"Urushihara asked, staring at her. She nodded, and tried her best not to make too much eye contact with him.

"You're related to the landlady?"Ashiya asked, as he sat down at the table, across from Urushihara. He gestured for her to sit down, so she did.

"Yes. I'm her niece, and currently in her care."Himeka answered, putting her school bag on her lap and hugging it.

"But you both look so different... "Urushihara said, trying not to sound too rude.

"Ah, yeah. I know. That would be because I'm adopted."Himeka said, causing the two to become surprised.

"Eh? You're adopted?"they cried in unison.

"Ehehe... Yes. When I was a little girl, my parents both passed away, and I was taken to an orphanage. After 2 years, some nice people adopted me, but they recently went missing, so I'm living alone and in the care of my aunt."Himeka explained.

"Ah, that's horrible..."Ashiya said, wanting to hug her.

"It is, but everything happens for a reason. I guess things like this happen to me because I'm a bad person..."Himeka said, sadly looking down.

"Eh? But you look like such a good girl."Urushihara commented, causing Himeka to blush a little.

"Thank you, but that's not true at all. I'm selfish, and quick to get angry. I cry a lot, I don't think of others' feelings..."Himeka admitted, tears forming in her eyes. "It's hard for me to make friends, so I have to use a fake personality all the time. I don't know how to act around people..."she added, and the tears started to stream. "Honestly, I'm not sure why my parents died and not me instead."she looked up, crying, yet she was still smiling. Ashiya and Urushihara looked at each other, then at Himeka with sad faces. "Ah! S-sorry! I didn't mean to put this all on you after out first meeting!"she wiped her tears.

"It's fine Himeka. Don't worry about it."Ashiro pet her head. "It's normal for you to let out your feelings. And since you did, that means you trust us, right?"

"O-of course!"Himeka exclaimed, her tears still streaming.

"Then why are you still crying?"Urushihara asked, using his finger to wipe her tear away. Her heart beat fast. What was this feeling?

"I-I'm not sure..."she replied. "I guess I'm just happy that I was able to become friends with you both so quickly."she hugged her school bag tighter.

"I see. Well, then we'll be best friends, right Himeka?"Urushihara smiled. Himeka blushed , and nodded. "Great! That means I'm Himeka's best friend!"he gloated. Ashiya rolled his eyes.

"Idiot..."he muttered. "I'm going to get started on dinner. Would you like to join us today Himeka?"he asked.

"Eh? A-ah, I couldn't intrude Ashiya-san."Himeka said, smiling sweetly.

"It's not any trouble. I'm sure Maou-sama will be glad to have you stay over for dinner."Ashiya insisted.

"Ah, well... I guess it couldn't hurt."Himeka said, and whipped out her cell phone. She texted her friend Mizuno, and instantly got a reply. She replied, her friend replied; this went on for a while.

"Who are you texting Himeka-chan?"Urushihara asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Ah. I'm texting my best friend Mizuno."Himeka replied.

"Ehhh? ! But I thought _I_ was your best friend Himeka-chan!"Urushihara whined. Himeka felt bad.

"Well... Uh..."Himeka was thinking of a way to make him feel better. "Well, you know, she's not a good of friend as you are Urushihara-kun. She tends to leave me for her other friends a lot, and ditches me frequently."

"Eh? Is that so? She doesn't sound like a friend to me."Maou said, as he came through the door.

"Welcome home Maou-sama! Himeka is staying for dinner."Ashiya exclaimed.

"I see. That's good."Maou smiled. "Have you gotten along with everyone?"he asked.

"Of course!"Himeka replied.

"Yeah! I'm Himeka-chan's best friend!"Urushihara gloated, hugging her. Her cheeks burned red, and she didn't move.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry Himeka-chan."Maou sympathized.

"Hey!"Urushihara whined. "You're glad I'm your best friend, right Himeka-chan?"he asked, looking at her with bright eyes.

"A-ah. Yes, I'm very happy indeed. You're all my first real friends after all."Himeka replied, smiling sweetly.

"See?"Urushihara stuck his tongue out. "Nee, Himeka-chan, we should play some games together!"

"No. Dinner's ready."Ashiya interrupted, setting down some plates. "And since Himeka's here, you can eat with us."he added.

"Yes! I knew good things would come out of having you here Himeka-chan!"Urushihara exclaimed, and hugged the small girl, who turned bright red.

"T-thank you?"she said, trying not to pass out.

"Let go of her already Urushihara..."Maou sweat dropped. "I think you're suffocating her..."

"Ah, sorry Himeka-chan."he apologized, releasing her.

"I-it's fine. I don't mind being hugged, really."she said, though really fast.

"Well, let's dig in!"Maou exclaimed, and they all ate dinner together. Himeka helped Ashiya clean, and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I think I should be getting home now."she said, and put her shoes back on.

"Eh? Already? Aw..."Urushihara pouted.

"Gomen Urushihara-kun. I have school tomorrow. Don't worry though, I'll be here around 4 or 5. Sleep well."Himeka smiled, and left.

"Aaaaaand she's gone..."Urushihara sighed. "No fair..."

* * *

**Don't even ask... I was bored, I love Urushihara/Lucifer, and my imagination likes to run wild. Plus I'm paranoid/scared and can't sleep. Well, it _is_ my fault for reading creepypasta, but...**


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Love is a Demon, But It's Okay Because I'm a Demon Too!**

* * *

**Summary:** Himeka is the niece of Shiba Miki, and is asked by her aunt to check on Maou and the others from time to time on her way to and from school. Despite her objections, she ends up enjoying doing so, and slowly falls in love with Lucifer, and becomes good friends with Maou and Ashiya. What they don't know though, is that Himeka is a demon too, but from a parallel universe.

* * *

I emailed them already. Woooohoooo! Ehe... Um... What?

* * *

**CHAPTER II. It's My First Time Being Heart Broken, But It's Okay Because I'm Not Loved Anyways**

* * *

"Uwaaa~!"Himeka yawned, and stretched. It was currently 6:50 in the morning, and she was walking to school. Why? Well... "I can't believe I got up so early..."she yawned again. A block later, she was at the apartment building her aunt owned. "Maybe I should check..."she said, and trotted up the stairs. She had gotten a new key from her aunt, and attached it to a necklace chain so she wouldn't lose it again. She carefully and quietly opened the door, revealing the 3 males sleeping; for some unknown reason, Urushihara was sleeping in udon boxes taped together.

"Nande..."she sweat dropped. "I guess I'll make them some breakfast."she sighed, and took off her shoes. As she opened the fridge she nearly died. _'It's practically empty!'_ she thought. Unacceptable. "I'll make a quick run to the supermarket."she smiled, and hurried off, leaving her school bag.

Himeka returned 30 minutes later, carrying several bags of groceries. She put away the groceries, save for the ones she was going to use, and started on breakfast. "Omurice... Or even better... Rilakkuma Omurice!"she decided, and got to work.

After she finished, she wrote each of them a message with ketchup, and carefully placed plastic wrap on top of them; extra careful so she wouldn't mess up the ketchup messages, and left for school.

* * *

"Ahh.. Morning already?"Maou yawned. "Oi, wake up Shiro, Urushihara."he poked Ashiya, who immediately shot up.

"Good morning Maou-sama!"he exclaimed. Maou sweat dropped.

"What's with all the noise?"Urushihara yawned, climbing out of his udon shelter. "Eh? Did someone make us breakfast?"he looked at the table.

"You're right. Someone did."Ashiya said, doing the same.

"Could it be?"Maou looked at the two.

"Himeka."they all said in unison. They went to refresh themselves, and came out, ready to eat.

"It looks like she got groceries for us too."Ashiya said, as he looked in the fridge. "What a good girl."

"She sure is a big help."Maou added, as he carefully unwrapped the plastic wrap. "Huh?"he looked at the message. Urushihara unwrapped his, and tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?"Ashiya asked. He unwrapped his, and did the same as the other two. "It says..._ 'Well'_..."

"Mine says_ 'Eat'_."Maou said.

"Mine has a heart on it."Urushihara. "That definitely means something."he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't assign us a certain plate Urushihara."Maou sweat dropped. "Any one of us could've gotten that..."

"Right... So it's supposed to be together?"Ashiya asked.

"Yeah. It should say, 'Eat Well' and then the heart goes after."Maou said. "I can't believe she spend her time making this though, it looks very, very time consuming."he added.

"Well, I'm sure it's good."Urushihara said, taking a bite. "Wahaa! This is really good!"he exclaimed, and stuffed lots down his mouth.

"It can't really be that go- HOLY MARIA THIS IS DELICIOUS!"Maou cried, and did the same as Urushihara.

"I'm a little scared now..."Ashiya sighed, but nonetheless, took a bit. And of course, the result was the same as the others.

"As expected of Himeka-chan! She's a really good cook!"Urushihara exclaimed.

* * *

"Haachoo!"Himeka sneezed.

"Are you okay Himeka-chan?"Mizuno asked, handing Himeka a tissue.

"I'm fine... I think I might be catching a cold."Himeka replied, wiping her nose with the tissue.

"Or maybe someone's talking about you~!"Mizuno nudged Himeka's side, and winked.

"Oh, come on. Who'd be talking about _me?_"Himeka laughed.

* * *

"Well, I'll be off. If Himeka comes over, tell her thank you for me, will you?"Maou said, and left.

"I should get going too. I'm going to go do some more research."Ashiya waved, and took off, leaving Urushihara alone.

"Damn... What now? It's boring..."Urushihara sighed. "I wish Himeka-chan was here..."and there was knock on the door. "Himeka-chan? !"he immediately got up and ran towards the door, and swung it open. "Oh, it's just you Suzuno..."

"Is Sadao-dono here?"Suzuno asked.

"No, he just left."Urushihara replied. "Why?"

"No reason. Have you eaten yet? I could make you lunch."Suzuno offered.

"Sure."Urushihara said, and moved aside. He sat down at the table, and watched as Suzuno opened the fridge.

"You bought groceries?"she asked.

"Well, we didn't. Himeka-chan did. She's the landlady's niece."Urushihara replied, trying to imagine Suzuno as Himeka. "She's really cute too."

* * *

"Gwaachoo!"Himeka sneezed, causing her to spill her lunch on herself.

"Ah! Himeka-chan! You're all dirty..."Mizuno sighed.

"Uwaaa... What do I do Mizuno-chan?"Himeka asked, tearing up.

"For now, go change into your gym clothes."Mizuno replied.

"E-eh? But that's..."Himeka blushed.

"Just do it. You can wear your tights with it too."Mizuno said. "But don't put on your PE shoes, it will look weird, plus you'll end up forgetting to bring them back to school."

"Hai..."Himeka sulked, and went to the girls' locker room.

* * *

"So this Himeka girl takes care of all 3 of you?"Suzuno asked, as she set the bowl of udon down.

"Yeah. She comes before and after school."Urushihara said.

"So it seems. Is she a demon of any kind?"Suzuno asked.

"No, she's a normal human."Urushihara answered.

"So it seems. How big are her... breasts?"Suzuno asked.

"What?"Urushihara asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you asking_ me_ that?"

"You're a young male, it's only_ natural_ that you've looked at least once."Suzuno said.

"That's_ not_ what I meant..."Urushihara sighed.

"I'm asking because.. I want to give her a kimono as a welcoming gift."Suzuno lied.

_'Lies'_ Urushihara thought. Suzuno stared at him for a while. "I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

"Himeka-chan, did you bring your phone? I want to update my picture on your contacts."Mizuno asked, as she sat in the locker room with Himeka.

"Sure."Himeka said, and reached in her bag. Nothing. "Eh? Ah! Could it be? I left it at Urushihara's place?!"she cried, searching her whole bag.

"Of course you forgot it."Mizuno sighed. "Rather, who's Urushihara? !"

"He's a boy that lives in the apartment my aunt runs. I take care of him. Ahh!"Himeka cried, not finding her phone anywhere. "I'll be back, I'm going to run to the apartments. It's not too far, and I can make it back in time before class starts."Himeka ran out of the room.

"EHHHH? !"Mizuno shouted, surprised that her friend was taking care of a male.

* * *

"Ahh! I hope I make it in time!"Himeka cried, as she turned the corner into the apartments. She ran up the stairs and opened the door leading into the hallway. Then she realized it. 'Ah! I completely forgot I'm wearing my gym uniform!'she thought. 'I can't let Urushihara-kun see me like this!'

"Hanzo, tell me already! Who is it, her or me? !"Himeka heard a voice shout.

"Eh?"Himeka frowned. Who could be in there with Urushihara? She walked over to the window and peered through the small opening. There was a really cute girl in a kimono, "interrogating" Urushihara. _'His girlfriend?'_

"I keep telling you I don't know!"Urushihara shouted back. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because I need to know!"The girl yelled, slamming her hands onto the table and leaning close to Urushihara. Himeka suddenly felt like a knife pierced through her heart. She couldn't move, her mouth was dry; she couldn't speak. Her eyes teared up. What was this feeling? _'I don't like it...'_she thought.

"I'm not going to tell you!"Urushihara growled. "I don't look at Himeka-chan that way, so don't ask!"Himeka's eyes widened. Tears streamed down her face, and she fell to the ground. She quietly sobbed, and felt the heat ache._ 'I can't...'_and she ran out the door, but accidentally slipped down the stairs, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Himeka-chan!"Urushihara shouted, and rushed down the stairs. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and pushed him away. "Himeka-chan?"

"Don't! I don't want to talk to you Urushihara-kun! I hate you!"she cried, and ran off.

* * *

**What am I still doing up? Gosh dang it. I need to stop sleeping in...**


End file.
